


It's My Bad

by im_frickin_dead_bro



Series: Percy Jackson Based Off Songs [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Framing, Murder, it's my bad (nico collins), percy killed someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_frickin_dead_bro/pseuds/im_frickin_dead_bro
Summary: A PJO fanfic based off the song 'It's My Bad' by Nico Collins.Percy and Annabeth have a relationship that is falling at the seams. It only took one thing for the already failing relationship to crash down into nothingness. Things only seem to go downhill from there, but for the wrong person
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson Based Off Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826866
Kudos: 5





	It's My Bad

**Author's Note:**

> haha, so it's another song by Nico Collins. His songs are just easy to think of the PJO characters while listening to them, lolz. Hope you enjoy!!

Annabeth Chase is the best girlfriend I could ask for...or at least she was. We used to be so happy together, laughing and sharing jokes. We depended on each other while still being independent. We were the ‘perfect couple’. I loved her and she loved me.  But a lot of things have changed since then. We are more independent. We keep secrets and everything just went wrong.

We’ve been fighting for so long and it gets frustrating. Always at each other’s faces every second of the day, it’s a surprise we can still stand each other. It’s surprising how I don’t care anymore, but I still have a stinging urge to try to mend this broken relationship. A relationship I know is broken beyond repair.

I don’t want to leave things as they are now. Something needs to change. Something that could put tape over the broken glass. 

“Dude, what should I do?” I ask Jason. We’ve been best friends for a while now. The Giant War helped us get closer and we understand each other. He has helped me every time Annabeth and I have had a fallout. He talks to Annabeth about it and helps me find something to get her. He is a best friend I couldn’t replace.

“I don’t know, dude. Give her something nice, I guess.” I groan and shove my head into my hands. 

“Ugh, you’re no help this time, Jason!” The blonde rolls his eyes and stands up. 

“I’ve got to go, Percy, but I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah, okay.” I wave him off and think of something to give Annabeth. There’s too many options that are making my head go blank.

I didn’t want to feel that hopeless so I just went on the safe side and bought a dozen roses.  _ She likes roses, right? Why are girls so difficult?! _

With the flowers in hand, I walk over to the Athena cabin. I frown when I heard giggling and decided to just open the door.

What I saw brought tears to my eyes, but I didn’t have time to feel sad. I only felt a raw anger course through my veins. I felt the same kind of energy and power I did in Tartarus.  The feeling of controlling blood overtook my senses. I didn’t think twice about it as he lay dead on the floor. His eyes staring up at nothing, a permanent expression of pain on his face. I couldn’t deny that it made me feel a bit good inside.

“Percy.” Annabeth’s shaky voice said from the bed, the sheets covering her naked body. “What have you done.”

“I apologize.” I say sarcastically, still not over the kill. Not actually caring or anything. The adrenaline rushes through me, my heart beating roughly in my chest.

“What are we going to do?” Annabeth asks, jumping off the bed and getting her clothes on as quick as she can, glancing at the dead body every few seconds as if it would just revive and tell her that it was just a stupid prank.

I shrug. “My bad. I didn’t think that far ahead. I only meant to kill him in my head.”

****

We both threw him in the trunk so we could make sure his body was gone by tomorrow morning.

“Why did I have to come with you?” Annabeth asked, frightened by the body in the back. Her eyes were wide and scared as she tried to get as far away from me. It was kind of hard being in the same car.

“You know,” I said as I opened the trunk in a forest far from civilization. “All of this could have been avoided. And as for your question,”

I grab a shovel and begin digging, tossing Annabeth one as well. She stared at it in horror for a few seconds before remembering we were in a rush. “If I’m going down,  _ baby _ , so are you. This way, you can pay for your sins  _ and  _ mine. That’s the least you could do for cheating on me with my best friend.” I told her, my voice full of anger. 

Once the grave was deep enough, I motioned for Annabeth to grab onto his legs. Tears slip down her face as she looks into his soulless eyes. His skin cold to the touch and his skin getting paler by the second. I sigh and close his eyes with my hand.

“I can’t.” She chokes out. She drops to her knees and sobs loudly. “I can’t, I can’t.” I watch as she crawls over to his head and places her forehead to his. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Jace.”

“Come on. The sun is going to rise soon.” She glares at me for my harsh tone but grabs onto his legs nonetheless. I put my hands under his arms and lifted him up. We drop him into the make-shift grave, Annabeth grimacing at the harshness of the drop.

“Goodbye, Jason.” Annabeth mumbles quietly. She looks at me expectantly. I sigh and crouch down to the ground and look into the grave.

“Farewell, my friend. We’ll see you again in the Underworld.” I look back up to Annabeth to see more tears falling freely down her face.

It annoys me. Her tears for him. How she is crying over him when it’s all her fault that this happened. If only she didn’t cheat on my best friend then we wouldn’t be here right now. Jason wouldn’t be dead and the both of us would still be trying to fix this broken relationship. 

I wonder how long it would have kept going on before one of us broke it off.

“Save all your tears.” I say to her. “They’re insincere. But you deserve to know the truth.” I grin widely as I stand and begin walking over to her until I’m standing right behind the daughter of Athena. “You should be grateful.”

I put my lips to her ear and whisper to her. “Because I was aiming for you.”

When I was controlling the blood of Jason, I didn’t know who it was I was doing it to. I was hoping it was Annabeth only to see it was him. It doesn’t change anything. Now it’s just a different person helping me bury the body. But that’s fine. As long as one of them is dead, it’s fine by me.

“Why?” She asks, desperate to find a reason. “He didn’t have to die.”

“It’s my bad.” I shrug and rush to cover the body of my former best friend with the dirt we dug up. “I never thought I’d see him in your bed.”

I glare angrily at her. “But as you've seen before, I’m a psycho when I get too angry.”

“But now you’ll get punished for it! You killed Jason!”

“Yeah, I did it.” I grin at her, causing her to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. “But I’ll say you made me. Guess we’re gonna have to live with that.”

****

“Hey, Nico.” I say, fake tears running down my face.

“Hey, Percy.” He sniffles and wipes his eyes with his sleeve. “I can’t believe he’s dead.”

I stay silent.

“And I can’t believe Annabeth did it.”

I continue staying silent. After we came back from burying the body, I told Annabeth I could convince the campers it was her that killed Jason. I would tell the truth. Or part of it.

According to me, I walked in on Annabeth and Jason and she threatened me that she would do her worst to me if I didn’t kill Jason with my powers to set all the blame on me. It wasn’t that hard for the campers to believe me because Annabeth is a scary woman. If wanted people to do her bidding, they would.

Next, I told them that she told me about the cheating and instead of wanting anyone to find out, she decided to kill the only other person who could tell anyone.  What she didn’t account for, was for me to actually tell everyone what she made me do.

Annabeth is no longer allowed in Camp Half-Blood. They are going to lock her up for murder.

I let out a deep breath and wiped the tears from my face. Nico looks at me in confusion.

“Where are you going?”

“I need time. He...he was my best friend and she made me kill him. I just...need a few moments.” Nico nods in understanding.

I made my way to where they were keeping Annabeth. I shoot her a grin and she looks at me with tear-filled eyes.

“I can’t believe you managed to use that murderous seaweed brain of yours to get the blame on me.”

This only makes my grin even wider.

“I kept my promise, did I not? It’s my bad, yeah, I did it, but I said you made me. It’s my bad.

“Guess we’re gonna have to live with that.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I just wrote a Percabeth fanfic... Granted, they broke up and she was blamed for a murder that he committed, but I didn't think I would ever write something straight. I didn't think I'd write Percy being with Annabeth at all except in a small little.
> 
> Well, I guess there's a first thing for everything...and hopefully the last..


End file.
